Disguised Intentions
by Koichi
Summary: [Slash Warning] A masked ball....and partnerless Harry...and mysterious man approaches


A Harry Potter Fic Title: Disguised Intentions Song Fic based on In your Eyes by Kylie Minogue Gift Fic for Shuui-obachama's birthday Pairing: Draco X Harry  
  
The ball has just started. The masquerade theme effectively dissolved any hostility between the houses, allowing students from the different houses to mingle with each other. Adjusting the mask on his face once again, Harry kept a lookout for his two friends, Ron and Hermione, whom he lost track of when they offered to get some drinks. He should have known that the two lovers would get carried away and forget about him. The dim lighting in great hall made it difficult for Harry to differentiate between the colours of the dress robe, hindering the search even more. He was about to run his hand through his hair in frustration when he managed to stop himself in time, as he did not want to mess up his hair that the gang spent almost the whole afternoon taming. Getting a little tired from playing 'hide-n-seek' with his friends, Harry found a convenient spot to stand hoping his friends will notice him eventually.  
  
"Harry, are you sure you do not want a partner for the masquerade?" Ron exclaimed when he found out that Harry was dateless. Merely nodding, Harry did not think that it was a big deal not having a partner.  
  
"What would the magical world say if they found out that 'The-Boy-Who- Lived' didn't have a date for his graduation ball?" Ron exclaimed, expressing his obvious disagreement with Harry's scandalized decision.  
  
"Ron, it is a masquerade, nobody is going to recognize it is me. Beside, I don't want another disaster like the Yule ball to happen again." Harry explained, trying to convince Ron that there was no need or want for a date.  
  
If he knew such a situation would occur, he might have gotten a partner. At least he had someone to talk to, than to stare at the dancing crowd. Taking a careful sip from the glass (which he got it for himself since the pair did not return), his eyes wandered aimlessly from couple to couple until he noticed a group of people across the dance floor. There were two couples. The female counterparts were talking animatedly, yet unknown to them, their male companions were bored. Harry could see it from their body language. His eyes settled on one of them. He was tall and lanky; his hair was most probably light in colour. Perhaps a blonde as he couldn't really tell due to the dim lighting. His movements were graceful and with purpose, as he brought the glass to his lips. He could almost imagine the smooth liquid going down his throat, as he watched the Adam's apple move along the long slender throat when he shallow. Heat crept up Harry's cheeks as he turned his head away guiltily as the man turned to face his direction. Harry cursed himself mentally as he realized that the move was unnecessary and moreover, it made him suspicious if he had noticed his sudden turn. He slowly turned his head back, only to find that he was gone and had left his companions behind.  
  
What on earth am I meant to do  
  
In this crowded place there is only you  
  
Was gonna to leave now I have to stay  
  
You have taken my breath away  
  
"Alone?" a voice startled Harry, as the glass that he was holding almost slipped from his grasp. Trying to hide his embarrassment, Harry turned towards the direction of the voice, only to find himself staring into the most beautiful pair of eyes he had ever seen. Harry forced himself to look away, but almost did a double-take when he realized that the man that just spoken to him was the same man that he was observe at the other end of the room. Harry began to panic. 'Oh no, he must have noticed my stares, and now he is over to confront me!'  
  
Once again, Harry's trend of thoughts was broken by the same man, "Are you okay?" he asked. "You look a little tense," the man continued.  
  
"I.I.am.al..rriigghht." Harry stammered, inwardly cursing himself for being so flustered. "Are you alone too?" Harry asked, trying to strike a conversation, despite the fact that he knew that he had a dance partner.  
  
The man shook his head, "My date has abandoned me." His expression of mock sadness amused Harry. The two stood side by side each other silently as they sipped their drinks and watched the couples dance pass them. "Would you like to dance?" once again the stranger broke the silence. Harry was rather taken aback by this sudden question and choked on his drink; the assumed blonde started patting on Harry's back trying to help him clear his throat.  
  
"Dance?!" Harry finally managed to choke one a single coherent word. "But we are both guys, we can't dance together." Although he was protesting, Harry inwardly was trilled that he asked. "Nonsense, everyone is too absorbed by their own affairs to notice us Pot." the slip went unnoticed by Harry, as the stranger bowed down like a gentleman in front of him, asking for his hand for a dance.  
  
Is the world still spinning around  
  
I don't feel like coming down  
  
Having no formal training in ballroom dancing, Harry was led step by step in the dance. Front, back, left, right. Front, back, left, right. Front, back, left right. Harry soon slowly familiarized himself with the four basic steps in ballroom dancing, as his partner expertly maneuvered them across the dance floor. As the pace of the music started to pick up, Harry felt himself being turned and swirled around by his partner, and everytime he thought that he was going to fall or bump into another pair he was held by the other. For the very first time, Harry found himself enjoying himself on the dance floor as he unconsciously tighten his hands around the mysterious youth.  
  
The music stopped absurdly, surprising most of the couples on the dance floor. Most of them began to look around for any indication of why the music had stopped.  
  
"Sorry for disrupting this wonderful ball, however it is time for the unmasking!" a man stood at the raised platform, giving out instructions. Judging from his voice, Harry could tell that it was the head boy of the year.  
  
"By the count of three, the hall would be temporarily darkened for all to remove their masks." this time a feminine voice spoken. It was the head girl, Hermione. Harry then noticed Ron standing not far from the raised platform. ".The music would resume after the unmasking, enjoy the rest of the night." The head boy and girl then walked off the platform back to their respective partners.  
  
It's in your eyes  
  
I can tell what your thinking  
  
My heart is sinking too  
  
It's no surprise  
  
I've been watching you lately  
  
I want to make it with you  
  
"ONE!" a magical voice boomed one form every corner of the great hall, which sounded suspiciously like, to Harry, Snape's voice.  
  
Harry turned and looked at the man that he was dancing with. He finally saw the colour of his eyes. A beautiful shade of greyish blue, in which Harry found himself drowning in its depth. "May I?" he gestured to Harry's mask, volunteering to remove it on Harry's behalf.  
  
"TWO!"  
  
Harry nodded dumbly as a thought flew out of the window as the youth brought up his right hand and caressed Harry's left cheek before reaching towards the back of Harry's head where the tie that secured Harry's mask was. His left hand snaked around Harry's waist and brought him closer to himself. Harry blushed.  
  
"THREE!" Green and grey met for the last time before the darkness filled the room.  
  
Destiny has a funny way  
When it comes and takes all your cares away  
  
I can't think of a single thing  
  
Other than what a beautiful state I'm in  
  
In the darkness, all Harry could hear was the sound of his breathing, as he felt the feathery touches of the fingers on his lips leaving a trail of fire behind. He let out a small gasp as he felt the breath of his partner on his face, as a hand, from under his chin, propped up his face. It first came as a light touch, surprising Harry as the well defined lips pressed tightly onto his, nibbling his lower lips gently. Opening his mouth slightly, Harry allowed the intrusion of the wet tongue exploring his mouth.He was thrown into a frenzy as he knees buckled, grabbing onto the other's dress robe for support.  
Is the world still spinning around  
  
I don't feel like coming down  
  
Rustling of clothing could be heard as everyone else in the hall took of their mask. But Harry could not be bothered to look around, for he was too intrigued by the kiss that the stranger and he were sharing. Soft mellow music began to play as the lights slowly brightened from a dim. However instead of returning to dancing, their attention was drawn to a couple that was somewhat in the middle of the dance floor, lips interlock in a passionate kiss. The stranger was the one who pulled away from the kiss. Harry, wishing that it would never end, stood there with his eyes closed, savoring the lingering feeling of the kiss.  
  
"They are all looking Harry." the man who just kissed him whispered into his ears. Harry opened his eyes and looked around. Shocked by this revelation, Harry pushed himself away from him. A closer look at the man in front of him revealed that he had platinum blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. It was an exotic combination that not many people in Hogwarts had. . In fact there was only one he knew of; Draco Malfoy. In shock and disgust, he bolted, dashing out of the great hall in an instant as the crowd parted like the red sea for him. Draco soon followed Harry's sudden departure in a similar fashion, dress robe fluttering in his wake, creating an air of importance and superiority.  
  
"I am serious about my feelings for you!" Draco's voice echoed down the empty hallway. Harry stopped running however he continued to walk down the hallway, briskly, as an indication for Draco to catch up with him, in which was what Draco did. Putting his hand on Harry's shoulder, he turned him around to face him. He saw that Harry's face was red, whether it was from the anger, the embarrassment or from the kiss he did not know, although he secretly wished it was from the kiss.  
  
It's in your eyes  
  
I can tell what your thinking  
  
My heart is sinking too  
  
It's no surprise  
  
I've been watching you lately  
  
I want to make it with you  
  
"I approached you because I knew it was you." Draco continued after making sure that he had gotten Harry's attention. "I came to you tonight because the masquerade was an advantage to me. To get close to you without the animosity and false pretense." Draco trailed off, not knowing what else to say to convey his feelings to Harry. A long silence stretched as the pair stared at each other. Harry's taking deep breath to calm himself down from the initial shock he had received  
  
"I know I have taken advantage of you tonight, but please believe me." Draco finally said unable to take the silence much longer, grabbing hold of Harry's wrist that hang limply at his sides pulling him close to him. "Would you not give me a chance?" Draco looked into Harry's eyes trying to express his most sincere plea.  
  
When Harry ran down the hallway, he tried to seal his heart, to forget the magical moments he had with Draco during the evening. He tried to ignore his voice when he called out for him but he couldn't. The pull of Malfoy was just too strong for him as he approached him like a moth dancing around the fire. Mesmerized by the stormy grey eyes staring straight at him, he tiptop and touched his lips with Draco's, a way to express his consent. Draco was ecstatic by Harry's response, pulling him into a bone crushing embrace, as if trying to convey his adoration through skin and cloth  
  
"You have no idea how happy this has made me." warm breath trickled Harry's ears as the words were spoken as a blush crept up his face. "Close your eyes Harry.I want to kiss you again." It was soft and gentle, yet quivering from joy and nervousness. Harry smiled and closed his eyes, giving the permission that Draco needed. Draco then tilt Harry's chin upwards as he moved down, to allow their lips to meet once more.  
  
From the end of the hallway, two people witnessed the whole exchanged. "Let's go.," Hermione said, having seen enough of the drama this evening. She tugged at the sleeves of Ron's dress robes. Reculantly Ron torn his eyes away from the kissing couple and was dragged by Hermione back into the Great Hall, leaving the couple behind in the darken hallway, fingers entwined in a passionate lip lock.  
  
Author's Note: A rather messy and overly sweet fic I should say.. Hope you guys like it. Comments are welcome..flames will be ignored. I must thank my beta Min-hime 


End file.
